


"I hurt you?" "You wish."

by tai_siat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tai_siat/pseuds/tai_siat
Summary: Catra and Adora finally talk.One-shot.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	"I hurt you?" "You wish."

After saving Glimmer back in Hordak Prime's ship she assumed would have proved herself enough to at least deserve better treatment. The circular magic barrier the princess set up around her said otherwise. Still, that was something she understood. Yes, sure, if she was in Glimmer's position she wouldn't leave a former enemy roaming around her castle either. But everything has to have a limit. Catra was getting beyond annoyed by the ridiculousness of this situation, so this is where she drew a line. "Don't you have anything better to do than staring at me all day?" She asked the girl sitting in front of her. 

She was sitting in a chair, her body stiff and her lips pressed tightly together. Adora looked at Catra with determination, as if her willpower was enough to keep her from plotting against the Rebellion she stood up for. After everything she'd done, after all the ways she harmed other people, it was hard to understand why Glimmer would let her come to Bright Moon, even if in a cell. "I don't trust you, Catra." Adora finally said. 

Catra rolled her eyes and buried herself deeper in the uncomfortably soft cushions, never taking her attention off the girl in front of her. "So your solution is to sit and watch me forever. That's the smartest I've seen you, Adora, gotta admit." Catra mocked. "You do realize it's made out of magic, don't you? Oh, but as a princess, you should already know that." The offensive connotation the word "princess" had was explicit. 

This is what Catra is like, Adora reminded herself. There was no way she'd leave Catra alone when all of the princesses were having a meeting just in the other room. "I won't let you hurt my friends." She stated. But this was painful for her. Looking at Catra only made her think of how much she wakes up at night looking for someone only to see she's all alone. It shouldn't happen so many times; she should be just an enemy. She should have stayed her friend.

Her rush of thoughts were cut off by a familiar high-pitched laugh that filled the room. 

The laughing was mostly theatrical and it was only afterwards that Catra managed to start talking. "Oh, Adora." She dramatically rubbed a fake tear off her eye and proceeded in a sarcastic tone. "Now you don't let others hurt your friends?" A sick smirk filled her face as her joking tone made way to a bitter seriousness. "Isn't that convenient?" 

"I don't understand what you're talking about." The truthfulness in her voice, the dumb innocence, it hurt Catra more than Adora could ever imagine. 

Annoyance filled her as she had, once again, proof that Adora was blind to everything she had done to her. "Of course you don't get it." She got up, walking forward in a menacing manner, her claws pointing at the blonde. "The problem with you, Adora, is that you don't really care about anyone." She spat each word.

Adora's eyes widened. Catra knew her, she couldn't really mean this. Adora cares so much about not only her friends, but all of Etheria. She tries her best everyday to try to be enough because she knows that it is what she must be. Seeing the reaction she got, Catra could feel the bottled up words coming up and she didn't want to make them stop. "You know that. And you don't care, do you?" Her hands pretended to softly touch Adora from inside of the barrier as to mock the girl even further.

She was so fed up with this. Catra does know that she cares. She knows she loves her friends, the Rebellion, that she loved her. So there was no reason for her to be cruel like that. "Of course I care!" Adora said rising from her chair on impulse.

As if to answer, Catra, got dangerously close to the magic wall. Her attempt at a sly smirk only manages to menacingly show her sharp teeth as she hisses: "Then why don't you fucking act like it?"

Adora takes a step back and furrows her brows. "You're wrong, Catra." She mumbled.

Catra sneers. Now she was "wrong". It's gotta be some cruel joke. "It's so easy for you." Her tone went dark. "I'm the one who's always wrong, the one who is "evil", the one who fucks everything up." The hands pressed tightly into fists at her sides couldn't manage to make her expression any less telling of the anger she was feeling. "But you? You're perfect. You are the good one, the prototype of a prodigy who can do no harm." 

It burned into her like acid and Catra noticed it. The blonde just stood there, completely paralyzed by the turmoil of emotions she couldn't distinguish. "You choose to be that way. I asked you to come with me. You don't get to blame me for what you've done; it's not fair." 

"Fair? You left me! Can't you understand that? Are you so blind by everyone saying you're perfect that you can't even admit that you can hurt other people?" Realization hit just in time for her to hear the echo of her own screaming. Her eyes were wet, her throat was tight and she was done. This was making her feel so much all over again and she hated it. She was done with Adora, so done with all of this mess. Catra sat down, her back facing Adora just as she heard her finally speak.

"I hurt you?" She murmured in shock.

Catra smirked and stood silent for a while before answering what she thought of as the dumbest question she's ever heard in the only way she saw fit: lying. "You wish." Instantly after, she realized it backfired as her voice cracked. Its tone was telling of the agony she failed miserably to conceal. How Adora managed to make her this vulnerable, to have such an impact on her. It felt like she was reliving everything at once. Her heart felt like it was being crushed, teeth hurt from closing her mouth so tight because if not a scream would come out. This was torture. For Adora to act this dumb, it's cruel. Every part of her was screeching and she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Catra, I..." Adora reached out her hand, not exactly knowing what was going on but knowing she wanted to fix this. She had to.

"You're heartless, Adora." Catra cut her off, dry and straightforward.

Adora looked down, her body involuntarily stepping back when Catra rose to her feet once again. She didn't understand this. This isn't what she wanted. Catra, she... She was her friend, but she picked her side, against Etheria, against what was right. This wasn't making any sense. Catra laughed. A laughter scarier and higher than the one before. Adora had never seen someone laugh out of pain, and it was terrifying, raw and horrible. 

"You see,..." Catra started, slowly turning back to the girl as she spoke. "They call you a hero but you're a fucking monster, Adora." She showed her sharp teeth in an attempt at a sly smirk. "You shouldn't worry about the Horde, or even me, because you will be the one that'll end them. That's what you do. You fail people. They might love you now, sure. Eventually they'll see what a fraud you are, just as you made me see. And when that happens?" She was now an inch from what felt now like a paper-thin prison. That barrier was the only thing keeping Catra from grabbing Adora's neck and they both knew it. 

"I'll love to see you crawling back to me and finding that not even trash wants you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! if there's anything you amazing people want me to write about just comment down below and i'll give it a thought!  
thanks for reading!


End file.
